


Direct Approach

by commanderellie (Elsfia)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Feelings, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/commanderellie
Summary: Когда уже и не знаешь, как ещё намекнуть.





	Direct Approach

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7386278)

Скалли старается быть ненавязчивой.

Однажды она приносит бутылку вина без повода, лишь с улыбкой. 

Это вечер в мотеле, день позади непростой, и они могут себе позволить. За окном, в темноте поздних сумерек, стрекочут кузнечики, и тихий номер — разумеется, одноместный — кажется самым уютным местом на свете. Во всяком случае, уж сейчас ей не хочется оказаться нигде ещё. Мягкий звон бокалов дополняет идиллию.

— Скалли, — смеётся от души Малдер, — неужели ты хочешь меня напоить?

— Скажи, — нарочито серьёзно спрашивает он, — ты ведь помнишь, что нам надо работать?

— М-м, я предпочёл бы просто пиво, — задумчиво тянет он.

Она наливает ему всё равно и запивает досаду глотком вина: за глупыми отговорками Малдер не пьёт ни капли.

***

Скалли старается быть привлекательной.

Она легонько подчёркивает брови карандашом, аккуратно наносит тени и подводит ресницы. Подумав, открывает помаду. Губы приобретают сочный оттенок, но всё же сильно не выделяются. 

Она решает надеть нарядную светло-зелёную блузку. Расправляет шелковистую ткань и принимается за мелкие пуговки, придирчиво следя за своим отражением. Невольно ловит себя на мысли, что скажет или как отреагирует Малдер. Тут же одёргивает себя, что он может и не заметить. Надеется, что всё-таки обратит внимание. Тут же одёргивает себя снова.

Но, когда очередь доходит до верхних пуговиц, их всё-таки не застёгивает.

— Ты сегодня хорошо выглядишь, — деликатно делает комплимент Малдер, когда она заходит в их кабинет.

— У тебя случайно не день рождения? — осторожно спрашивает он, шутливо распахивая глаза шире.

— Ты собираешься на свидание? — невзначай интересуется напоследок и уже только листает папку.

— Нет, — бурчит она, потому что он уже целиком увлечён свежим материалом. Или, может, только делает вид.

Но настроение почему-то портится.

***

Скалли старается быть независимой.

Вокруг есть и другие мужчины, в конце концов. И другие мужчины оказывают ей знаки внимания, проявляют инициативу, зовут её на свидания. Не то что некоторые. 

Это льстит, конечно же. Скалли при случае случаем пользуется. И случай тоже не остаётся в долгу. 

Она прощается с недавно знакомым Джеком в кофейне напротив здания Гувера и нисколько не удивляется, когда замечает Малдера. Когда видит, что Малдер замечает их, даже улыбаться получается проще, пускай улыбка и адресована не ему. 

— Значит, на «Титаник»? — уточняет она напоследок.

— Да. До завтра, — машет ей Джек, и Скалли сияет в ответ.

Он уходит, а она улыбается даже сильнее, потому что — всё даже лучше, чем просто так.

— Это у тебя серьёзно? — нарочито полушёпотом любопытствует Малдер, равняясь с ней, и с недоверчивым видом провожает глазами её приятеля.

— Зачем тебе кто-то ещё, когда у нас с тобой столько планов, — продолжает он, заставляя уже её недоверчиво вскинуть брови.

— Завтра мы летим в Миссури на новое дело, — демонстрирует билеты, и вся её надежда разваливается.

— Ладно, — удручённо бросает Скалли, расстроенная отнюдь не сорвавшимся походом в кино. — А что за дело?

Малдер довольно усмехается и с энтузиазмом берётся рассказывать, словно только и ждал вопроса. Наверное, ей только чудится, что всего минуту назад он хмурился.

***

Скалли старается быть на одной волне.

Малдер — причина тому, что они копаются в деле, на которое местная полиция уже практически махнула рукой. Он, как всегда, просто светится при виде странных улик, которые если что и доказывают, так абсолютную ерунду происходящего, а Скалли уже знает, под что он строит свою теорию и что вот-вот скажет. В кои-то веки это уже даже не раздражает, только греет лёгкой иронией.

— Возможно, парня похитили пришельцы? — говорит она, улучив удобную паузу. — Тогда было бы ясно, почему свидетели расходятся в показаниях, да и объяснило бы его поведение.

Малдер долго молчит, подозрительно косясь на неё.

— Это сарказм? — осторожно уточняет он наконец.

— Скалли, ты меня пугаешь, — шутит через мгновение.

— Быть может, они и тебя подменили?

Скалли закатывает глаза. Ему даже так особо не подыграешь.

***

Скалли старается быть опорой.

Она держится рядом, когда никто ему не верит, и остаётся, даже пока ещё не верит сама. Вокруг творится необъяснимое, и заговоры, с которыми им приходится сталкиваться, — определённо только верхушка айсберга, который не стоит и пытаться вытягивать на свет — себе дороже, — но если в чём Скалли и уверена, так это в своём напарнике. В том, какой он есть, и в том, что уж она его не подведёт: чересчур он один; чересчур и она одинока. И хорошо бы эта тайна была ведома только ей. 

— Ты же знаешь, что я всегда рядом, — заверяет она, обхватив ладонями его лицо, лишь бы он посмотрел ей в глаза. — Что бы ни случилось, ты можешь на меня положиться.

— Спасибо, — вздыхает Малдер и смотрит так нетипично для себя грустно.

— Только тебе я и доверяю, — добавляет он тем же тоном.

— Единственной, — подводит черту.

От щемящего чувства в груди Скалли разрывается между желанием прижаться к нему и обнять или же — тут сердце начинает стучать быстрее — просто прижаться к его губам. Порыв настолько отчётливый, что она растерянно медлит.

Малдер смотрит в её глаза, слабо-слабо улыбается и отворачивает голову, мягко отнимая её руки, прежде чем она решится.

Скалли только закусывает губу. Затем подаётся вперёд и всё-таки безмолвно его обнимает. Но объятия — кратковременные. Он отстраняется и снова кажется невозмутимым и понимающим, как всегда.

Словно ничего не случилось.

***

В конце концов, Скалли старается быть прямолинейной. Она долго смотрит на него, прежде чем спросить:

— Малдер, тебе не кажется, что за работой ты не замечаешь кое-чего, что буквально перед тобой?

— О чём ты? — удивлённо моргает Малдер и обводит взглядом кабинет.

— Ах точно, — спохватывается он и тянется к вороху бумаг на столе, — в этом месяце я совсем забыл оплатить счета.

— И что бы только я без тебя делал, Скалли, — только смеётся.

_И что бы, действительно_, задумывается она и ничего не говорит в ответ. Она ведь старается быть ненавязчивой всё-таки.

***

Наконец, Скалли просто старается быть собой.

Они стоят в лифте, и это длинный день за отчётами, но размышляет она совсем не о них. Думает, кому когда помогла излишняя ненавязчивость, и пытается мысленно увериться, что не просто так считает себя независимой, привлекательной женщиной. Во всяком случае, уж она точно хороший друг; а вот для большего прямолинейности ей серьёзно-таки не хватает. Взять хотя бы этот последний нелепый разговор.

Скалли даже не знает, что и почему, но поддаётся внезапному импульсу. Малдер стоит в шаге от неё, тихо-задумчивый и какой-то даже отрешённый. Не замечает сразу, что она подходит ближе. Скалли запрокидывает голову выше. Подступает вплотную и не говорит ничего. Только легонько берётся за его галстук.

Но совсем не так, как если бы собиралась его поправить.

— Скалли? — в недоумении хмурится Малдер.

— Скалли, — растерянно мнётся он.

— Ска… — не успевает договорить.

Скалли просто целует его. Малдер секунду спустя отвечает.


End file.
